Hayden-Drake Relationship
The Hayden-Drake Relationship, '''most commonly known as '''Drayden, is the rivalry and one-sided romantic relationship between Hayden Russo and Drake Shingleton. Overview At first, Drake Shingleton and Hayden Russo are both identified as the badasses at the McKinley High School, it is revealed that they were close friends since third grade. However, things began to change for the two after Hayden identifies himself as bisexual after a kiss with his boyfriend Deno Darko. Therefore, their friendship takes a turn and Hayden plays more of a victim when it comes to Drake's constant homophobic remarks and bullying, then Hayden starts to get fed up with it and in the heat of the argument that Hayden tried to provoke, Drake kisses him, but when Hayden pulls back, he kisses him back. It is still unknown of what will happen between the two in the future, but it is also speculated that Drake has had feelings for him and he is likely not who he says. Episodes The Hellraisers In the beginning, the relationship between Hayden and Drake is good; they are at first friends and laugh when Hayden draws a penis on the Glee Club sign up sheet. Blackout Later on, it turns out that ever since Hayden kissed Deno in front of everyone in the hallways, Drake has been acting mean and cruel to him by making snide remarks and giving him a slushie facial after that. Meanwhile, he and Hayden attend a Celibacy Club meeting and when Drake takes charge of the club that day, he continues to tease Hayden. Hayden gets tired of it and starts to defend himself and quits the Celibacy Club. In the bathrooms of McKinley, Drake and his jock friend team up to physically attack Hayden, who fights back and gets into a one-on-one altercation with him, while Deno puts a stop to the fight, trying to defend Hayden, Drake decides to leave. Guilty Pleasure In this episode, the bullying gets worse; Hayden recalls the day where Drake makes a joke, saying, "You dropped your face," and this makes Hayden disgusted. After that, Drake says, "The gayness in here is killing me, call an ambulance," referring to Hayden and Deno in the hallways. After that, Drake starts to get really physical with Hayden as he starts to push him against lockers like he did with Deno in the beginning. This puts Hayden in a bad mood, and he tries to challenge him. After that, in the end, Hayden reaches his boiling point as Drake pushes him against another locker the next day, and goes to the locker room to go against him. He was ready to fight and was pushing Drake's limits, and as he did this, Drake gripped him up by the shirt and then shockingly, he aggressively kisses him. Hayden, who pushed him away, couldn't resist the look in Drake's eyes after the kiss, and decided to kiss him back, both becoming passionate and rough. The moment began to end as Hayden pushed away and ran out of the locker room, leaving Drake in remorse. The Diva-Off In this episode, Hayden is nowhere to be found in McKinley at first, and Deno assumes that it's because of Drake's bullying antics. However, he returns as he gets advice from the new counselor, Brooke Underwood, and she tells him that he should try to avoid him and it could be a possibility that Drake is into him or he's probably confused with his feelings. Meanwhile, when Hayden and Deno are in the hallways, Drake bumps into Hayden, and turns back, winks at him and bites his lip, this infuriates Hayden, and he tries to act okay in front of Deno to hide the emotions, Songs Sang Together (In a Group) *''Turn Me On ''(Guilty Pleasure) Category:Friendships Category:Rivalries Category:Relationships Category:Relationships involving Hayden Russo Category:Relationships involving Drake Shingleton